1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical contact with elastic return and to an electrical connection element provided with at least one such contact.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Electrical contacts with elastic return, in particular for end-on contact pressure, are well known.
In one embodiment, they comprise a contact head which comes into elastic engagement with an opposing contact under the action of a helical spring that surrounds a deformable conductor such as a braid, which conductor is connected to a cable, optionally via a connection terminal or lug.
In addition to the problems inherent to repeatedly deforming the deformable conductor, those known contacts are of significant length, and they lead to additional resistance due to the crimping zones between the various parts.
For certain applications, proposals have been made to hold a contact head stationary at the end of a cable by means of a spring-forming blade, e.g. as disclosed in document EP-0 643 444 in the name of the same Applicant.
Nevertheless, under those circumstances, the elastic movement cannot be performed along the general longitudinal axis of the conductor.